Life in Forks
by miss hello kitty barbie
Summary: Bella moves to forks for her 17th birthday and wishes she has the best time, but what happens when her father sells her to a possessive, dominant and controlling Edward Cullen, which Bella happens to be his mate.
1. Chapter 1

"Beep, Beep, Beep" Ughhhhhhhhhh!

"Monday already," I said to myself as I hit the snooze button on my crappy alarm clock. It took all the strength I had to get out of bed this morning. Last night was the most exciting night I had, since my 14th birthday. Let me take you back a notch.

Flash Back

Happy Birthday Bella!, A choir of people sang, I just came down from taking a shower, to find that, my best friend Jacob, his father Billy Black, my dad Charlie, and the rest of the gang from la push was blessing me with their presence.

"Happy Birthday Bella" Jacob said

"Hey you've grown, like a lot" I said gazing up at his 6 foot 7 muscular frame. See I haven't seen Jacob since I was fourteen, now I am back at Forks Washington, for my 17th birthday. I came to stay with my Dad after my mom, Renee died, and it was such a horrible death. I try not to think about it too much though.

"So we have a big surprise down at la push waiting for you" Billy said. I hadn't even realized I slipped into the past.

"Really what"? I asked excited already

"Well put on your clothes and lets go"

I ran upstairs, and threw on a fitted pink and black lace dress, that reaches to mid-thigh, with black leggings, and pink flats. I left my hair naturally curly which reaches below my butt. It's a beautiful fiery and blonde mixed. I am 5ft 2 slim built but got curves like an hour glass, and ass and breast like a black woman. Well considering I am half black, and Cuban, from my mother's side, and half white, British from my father's side. I know, I know, mixed the fuck up right, but I love my heritage.

So here we are on our way to first beach, in la push, I hear the music before I see it. There it is; Right there everyone from la push and from forks, was here to celebrate my birthday, I jumped out of the truck as soon as it stopped, and told everyone thank you, before running to the crowd of people.

"Hey happy birthday Bella" Angela tells me, we were such good friends.

"Yea thanks" I said in a chirpy voice

"All about Bella isn't it?" Jessica Stanley said, we never got along, it was obvious to everyone that she and the rest of her clique was jealous of me, but I was never the type of girl to flaunt anything in anyone's face.

"Of course you would say that, hello Jessica how are you doing"? I ask in a polite voice.

"I'm fine, glad to see that you will be leaving tomorrow" She said with a smile on her face.

"I see that mike didn't tell you" I said knowing where this would lead us. See mike and Jessica have been dating for six months now, but that was only because he couldn't get with me, and Jessica knew that she was his second choice.

"Tell me what?" She sneers at me

"I'm staying with Charlie now," I said in an innocent voice

"Oh, he didn't tell me"

"I know" I said with a smile on my face

As the party dragged on, I talked to mostly everyone there, It was almost around ten o'clock that I notice Jacob wasn't there. Then I looked around again and notice, mostly half of the Quileute's weren't there. Putting my drink down, I went to look for them, it seem like I was walking for hours, until I came across a group of people talking far into the woods.

"You shouldn't be here" I heard Sam say

"Why not I came for what's mine, I have waited over a hundred years for her" The stranger said

"Well you can wait another hundred, because you can't have her"

Jacob said

"Look here dog I won't let you stand in the way of me getting my mate," This Stranger said in an acid tone voice.

"I wonder who they are talking about" I whispered quietly to myself. Well that's what I thought, because everyone turned and looked in my direction.

"Isabella"? The Stranger asked

"Bella get out of here" Sam said in a scared voice, but before I had time to run, there he was white as snow, golden eyes, bronze un-kept hair; with a little bit of beard and mustache, he stands at least six foot five, and look to be about in his 20's.

"Isabella" He said in a most loving tone.

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice

"I'm Edward Cullen, and you are what I came here for" he said in a dominant voice.

" What I don't understand", but before I could finish I heard a snarling sound and I looked over Edwards shoulder to find more people who looks exactly like Edward behind him. They were snarling at the Quileute's, who were growling back at them.

"Edward we must go this is their land" A handsome blonde man said he look to be in is late 30's.

"Yes leave now" Sam said angrily

"I will see you soon Isabella" Edward said in a sweet voice and then they left.

" Let's get you out of here Bella" Jacob said,

"No, tell me who that man was" I said in a stubborn tone

"Someone who I will protect you from". Jacob said.

After that incident I kept wondering about the event what took place just a while ago, I was pulled out of my train of thought when I heard people singing Happy Birthday to me. I looked around and laugh at the amount of people who were here showing me love.

After two rounds of happy birthday melody, I made a wish

"I wish that I will have the best time living in Forks" then I blew out the candles.

**EDWARDS POV**

I watched close by as they sing her happy birthday, fuck I can't wait to have her, everything will soon be in motion, my mom Esme already made us our on wing in the house, it's like an apartment in a house. It's like that with everyone, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and soon it will be me and my lovely mate, Edward and Bella.

I continue listening as she makes her wish

"I wish that I will have the best time living in Forks" then she blew out the candles. Yes my love you will most certainly have the best time in Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I woke up Monday morning I still couldn't get Edward Cullen out of my head, his eyes, hair everything I knew about him linger in the back of my mind, but I tried to put it aside as I got ready for school. After the usual morning routine I put on my pink , white and black fluffy dress which is tight fitted at the top and come's out fluff around my butt ,with cute black n white tights and pink flats. I left my hair curly letting it fall below my hip. After getting all doll up I went downstairs, to get breakfast started for me and Charlie, I made an armlet, which had cheese, bacon, ham , turkey, chicken, and some urbs (green peppers, onion, etc). Our morning breakfast was quit chatty.

" So Bells, I want you to be careful today, be very observant". Charlies said with a serious look on his face, I stared at him in confusion

" Bells I heard about the Cullen's last night, stay away from them, I know more about them and the tribe then anyone"

" And what's that dad"? I asked slightly annoyed

" Their dangerous, their the mafia Bells, and they run all of Washington and more" Charlie said serious

" Dad I don't think there the mafia, and when since you care"

"Look I might not be the best dad, but" Charlie was cut off by one of his sluts

" Hey Charlie" Kelly said walking over to my dad and giving him a sloppy kiss she was only wearing a spaghetti strap and thong. Ugh disgusting. I never liked Kelly, she was a nasty bitch, she had long blonde hair, big breast , blue eyes, and a beautiful body, she was beautiful, but she doesn't hold a candle to me.

"Hey Bella" Kelly said annoyed

" Hi Kelly how are you?"

" Great, just cant wait to take your mother's place" she said smugly

" You are a BITCH" I said angry

" Tell me something I don't know" she said laughing

I just got up and grabbed my things for school, and waited for the bus, I didn't have to wait long. Soon I was on the bus and making my way to school. When I got there Angela and Ben came running to me.

" Hey Bella I'm glad you're here" Angela said

" Yea me too" Ben said giving me a hug. We started making our way in side, and I was greeted by mostly everyone. I went to the office and got my schedule

English-

Math-

Break

Literature- Mrs. Ferguson

Lunch

P.E- Mr. Newton

Spanish – Mrs. Wilmott

All my classes was bearable. When it was time for lunch I decided to sit with my friends, of course that was a problem

" So Bella how are you liking school, not trying to snatch up someone's boyfriend I hope" Jessica said while Lauren laughed

" Meaning your boyfriend Mike, no he'll just come by himself" I said

" Bella you are such a slut" Lauren said trying to defend Jessica

" Who me? Um the last time I checked my hymen was still in tack, so is my ass, my mouth and any place yours and Jessica has already been seen to the world."

The whole table fell silent, they just got up and left

" Way to go Bella" Eric said fist bumping me

After that, there came Spanish, which was fun, and easy since I spoke Spanish. After class the teacher made me stayed back to talk to me about entering a play which had some Spanish speaking in it. I told her I would think about it. When I got outside I noticed the school bus was already gone, sighing I started walking not even making it 20 feet from the school, a nice black Audi drove up beside me,

"Hello Bella need a ride" I stopped in my tracks and spun around to see Edward looking at me I didn't know what to do, I stood there gaping at him.

" Well"? he asked again

" Yes" I said blushing and ran to get in

" How are you? I've missed you since the last time I've seen you" He said

" Good, I was thinking about you" Oh my God why did I just say that. He laughed

" Oh were you?" He asked looking me in my eyes.

" Yes"

"Why were you walking" he asked serious

" I missed the bus and my dad is working and I don't want to bother him" I said in a breath

" Oh so what time does he get home"?

" Around 10 why"?

" No reason lets go to dinner". He said not even bothering to ask me

" Um. How about asking me first" I said a little annoyed. He looks at me with anger in his eyes

" I don't have to ask you anything, I don't have to run things by you first at all. I am the man in this relationship, I am the dominant one not you, remember that because the next time you forget it you will get a serious cut ass" Edward said this with so much acid, I was starting to regret getting in this car. We didn't speak for the rest of the ride, when he pulled up at a gate and punch in a code, I was a little weary, then I saw the mansion it was huge, it was like four three story house in one.

" Edward what are we doing here"? I asked a little frightened

"dinner"

We made our way inside, "Everyone I'm home" Edward shouted. Just then the six people came walking in. Edward started introducing them

" Bella this is my father Carlisle, my mother Esme, my older brothers, Emmett and Jasper and their girlfriends Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie reminded me of Kelly only prettier, and Alice reminded me of a pixie " While Edward was speaking I noticed all the men looked alike, the same pale skin, and the same golden eyes.

" Its nice to meet you all," I said . Esme walked over and hugged me " Call me Esme dear, and call him Carlisle" she said in a motherly tone

" Mom why don't you and the girls take Bella upstairs, and get acquainted"

"Of course dear" she said pulling my arm leading me upstairs when we were all in the room, they all hugged him. I stood there shocked

"You should tell her mom" Alice said

" Tell me what, and why did you call her mom"?

"Bella we are different from most families, the men in this house are mafia men, and we are their wives, just like me, the girls was taken at a young age just recently. On my seventeenth birthday Carlisle took me from my bedroom at night, at first I didn't know how he did it, I was jostled or anything, he didn't even make a sound he took me to his house, and when I woke up he told me that I would become his wife and bear his children. He was 38 and I was to become his wife and have his children at 17. I was scared I tried to run but that only led to beatings he was the dominant and I was the submissive. After a while I just gave up, we did get married and I had three boys" She finished with a sigh

" How can that be true if Carlisle still looks like he's in his 30's" The room fell silent

" Because he's a Vampires"


End file.
